iLL Be Right Back
by LizzieLove Inc
Summary: Sam leaves the Pear store. Where does she go? A little oneshot because I love Seddie moments.


**Whoops, couldn't help myself. :) Hehe. Quick little Seddie drabble. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Well, I've been MIA for a while, but in that time, I did not acquire possession of iCarly. Kay, cool._

* * *

**iLL Be Right Back**

**Oneshot**

**General POV:**

"Freddie! Freddie! Wait up!" Sam yelled as she jogged down the sidewalk to catch up to her friend. "Freddie! Come on! Slow down!"

"I'm not in the mood, Sam!" Freddie called without even glancing behind him. In fact, Sam is pretty sure he even quickened his pace.

"Benson, I'm not going to chase you all day so will you just stop for one second?" She was gaining on him almost to the point where she could reach out and touch him when he suddenly turned around to face her. She gasped at the sudden reaction and slammed her heels into the ground to prevent crashing into him. This resulted in her stumbling a few steps backwards in her tall shoes. Freddie didn't even wait for her to regain her balance before he started to yell.

"What, Sam? What do you need? What else could you _possibly_ need from me? You got my job! Are you not happy with that? You need to take something else too?"

Sam eyes widened and she glanced around at the several people who had stopped on the sidewalk to look at them. Embarrassment began to form in her stomach along with the anger, her natural reaction to being yelled at and accused. She quickly swallowed down the urge to yell back and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No! Of course you didn't mean to! Half the time you never mean to ruin things, but you still do! You just ruin everything! You're a- a ruiner! That's what you do, Sam! You take things that aren't yours in the first place, then you mess it all up until it's no fun for anyone. Except for you! You get some enjoyment out of it. You love to make people miserable! To make me miserable!"

"Shut up!" Sam let her anger lash out; she was not going to stand there and be insulted. "And would you people mind your own business? Go! Now!" She shouted at the small crowd of people staring at them. She turned back to Freddie's red face, the fury in his eyes unwavering as he glared at her. "Freddie, I said I'm sorry. I mean, come on, it's just a job!"

"It wasn't just a job, Sam! It was THE job. I was made for that job! I'm a tech expert! You're just an angry, lazy, little delinquent! It doesn't make sense that you could be better at working there than me. I just don't get it. You! Of all people!"

Sam tried to ignore the last part, sighing as she spoke, "I wouldn't say you were made for that job. I mean, really, what did you sell again?"

Freddie's face turned almost purple as he prepared to shout about the importance of earbuds and how getting them in blue makes all the difference, but he couldn't. That was ridiculous. She was right. He should face it; he sucked at that job. He failed, something he was not comfortable doing, ever. He let out a long breath, shoulders sagging.

"Whatever." He muttered, turning his back on Sam to continue his way down the sidewalk.

"Hey, hey, hey! No, that's not what I meant. I'm not trying to be rude, Freddie, I swear." Sam ran around in front of Freddie, putting her hands up to stop him from walking. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be upset about losing this job. You can do way better. You should be one of the people making the technology and designing crazy awesome software. Not one of the losers up front trying to sell it." Freddie kept still on the sidewalk, staring at her. Sam continued, "You're all smart and determined; one day you're going to be some rich and famous tech nerd, like that Gates guy or the dude who made Pear. Can you honestly say you even really liked what you were doing in there?"

Freddie hesitated before speaking, "Yeah, I mean, getting to sell the products was cool and the people were…" Freddie trailed off, seeing the doubtful look in Sam's eyes. He conceded with a groan, "No. It was awful! People today are just so dumb! They're buying state of the art technology and they don't even care about memory size or processing speed. All they care about is 'Does it come in blue?' and 'Can it do email?'" Freddie mimicked the customers in a high, squeaky voice and Sam laughed slightly. Freddie didn't even notice; he just kept ranting, "What computer doesn't do email? And why does it matter what color it is? It doesn't affect the quality of the hard drive! It doesn't do anything! People are just so stupid! They shouldn't be allowed in that store; there should be some requirement that you have to not be a _complete moron_ in order to come through the door! I just- I mean, WHAT is wrong with people nowadays?" At Freddie's last outburst Sam couldn't contain the fit of laughter that escaped her. "What? Why are you laughing? This isn't funny, Sam!"

Sam snorted, trying to stop laughing and answer him, but not succeeding. She bent down for a second and coughed as she tried to choke her chuckling down. She straightened up and wiped some of the moisture that formed in her eyes. Freddie watched her, annoyed.

"Sorry. It's just, you're SUCH a dork! And you're little dorky freak out." Sam snorted again, "It's just- It's funny!"

As Sam continued to giggle, Freddie crossed his arms over his chest, stating, "Sam, I'm still mad at you, and you're not really making yourself a good case right now."

"Okay, okay. I'm done; I promise." Sam calmed herself with a deep breath and smiled sincerely. "And I _am_ sorry. I didn't ask for a job there, and I definitely didn't mean to get you fired."

Freddie exhaled, studying Sam's face and trying to figure out whether or not he had forgiven her yet. He's sure he will; he can't stay mad at her forever, but right now, he's still a bit angry. Still, he gave in slightly.

"Okay." He sighed, nodding his head.

"Okay?" Sam scrunched up her nose at the word, unsatisfied.

"Yup. So, uh, don't you have a job to get back to?" Freddie asked, gesturing to the bright, glowing pear sign many store fronts down.

"Um… No. I don't." Sam said, glancing at back the store before turning to Freddie, "I kind of, sort of quit."

"Quit?" Freddie questioned, to which Sam nodded, lips pushed to the side. "Why'd you do that?"

Sam raised her eyebrows and shrugged, not offering an explanation. Freddie narrowed his eyes in response, but decided not to push it.

He instead said, "I'm kind of jealous that you got to keep the shirt."

Sam let out a breathy laugh, relaxing.

"Yeah, well, it probably wouldn't have ended so well if Kevin tried to rip the shirt off me. I have a rape whistle."

Freddie chuckled, "And fists. Kevin's smarter than to mess with those."

Sam smiled, placing her gaze on the ground.

"Well, I'm going to head back home. You going over to Carly's?" Freddie asked.

"Nah, she has a date with that geek from the store tonight. Plus my mom is coming back from San Diego and she's never going to believe that I got a job. Well, for as long as I _had_ a job."

"Yeah, about that, you should go back to the store. As much as I hate to admit it, you were good at dealing with those idiots, I mean, customers. Way better than I was, at least." Freddie said.

Sam laughed, "I'd rather not. I'm not really the working type anyway."

"Yeah, I guess not." Freddie agreed, though he could tell there was something else behind her reasoning. It wasn't too hard to guess what, but he wasn't ready to get into that again. Neither of them were ready. Instead he just smiled, until Sam finally spoke again.

"Well, I, uh, guess I should get going." Sam began taking a few steps backward, heading in the opposite direction of Freddie, towards her house. She turned around before calling over her shoulder, "Later, Fredbag."

"Hey, wait, Sam." Freddie stopped her, and as she turned back to face him, he said, "I just- Thanks."

"Now you're thanking me?" Sam tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What gives?"

"Just thank you, for what you said before… about how I can do better and all that. And for quitting for me."

"I didn't-" Sam began immediately.

"Right, I know. Never mind." He smiled.

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Well, you're… welcome." She said slowly.

Freddie chuckled slightly at her confusion but just replied, "See ya, Sam."

"Yeah, bye…" Sam said quietly.

As they both left in opposite directions, Sam shook her head. She's so dumb. He likes Carly now, she's sure of it, but she couldn't help feeling like… did they just have a moment?

* * *

**Lalala. Seddie moments make the world go 'round.**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please leave a REVIEW. I'd appreciate it greatly.**

**By the way, about my other schtuff like iTTCBF and those. They aren't dead. (Well, I guess at the moment they are.) But I'm definitely not leaving iTTCBF unfinished. I know it's unfair to ask. But give me at least a few more weeks; summer's soon. I'll work on it. Plus I have other stuff I want to write too, but I should probably finish what I got now first. *Sigh***

**Kay, well, to close, iPear Store was cute. Sam is so still in love with Freddie. Woot! And the arc was finally mentioned. I mean, hallelujah! :D**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


End file.
